Disease of the Heart
by XOxDramionexOX
Summary: Life is hard. Isabella and her sister's life are harder than normal.Things change for them drastically when they move to their house in Forks, Washington.Who's the arrogant bastard always in her face and showing her up?  Very violent at first  -Tara Blvd
1. The End?

Chapter 1: The End?

I gazed silently at the huge welt on my arm he hit again. That was the third time this week he'd hit that same spot. At this rate, it'd _never_ heal. _Lyssy_, I thought, _please, please, please stay quiet this time._

Was that selfish of me? To not want to get hurt like last time. It really doesn't matter, as long as she's safe.

A _HUGE_ punch to my chest shocked me out of my thoughts. I gasped. I didn't even feel the tears form. Only as they fell onto my shirt I realized that I was crying. _Fuck_. I looked up in time to see a nother swing land my stomach. I gasped for breath stumbling back.

"Where is she," Charlie asked. "Where's the stupid little brat? She made Renee leave me. It was you too." He delivered a couple blows to my head. "I could've had the stupid bitch running around praising me. But now," he gestured toward the pigsty _I_ now had to clean, " this house is in _your_ hands." He paused. His face contorted in disgust and I expected a nother round of attacks on my body. Glancing over myself quickly, I noticed that formed a large bruise across my chest. I looked up at the sound of Charlie coughing.

I screamed. There was blood squirting out of his mouth as he coughed. My eyes widened and backed up.

"CHARLIE," I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Please hurry. I'm really scared." I looked up to the sound of the voice. _Lissy._

"Lyssy," I panicked. "Who are you talk-" My eyes widened considerably. "Issy you didn't!" She began crying.

"I'm sorry, Is. I was _really _scared."

Charlie started another round of coughing and fell to the ground. He was spurting blood by this point. I knelt by him and told Lissy to go back to her room. I heard the door close and assumed she had left the room. Somehow, I _knew _she hadn't. But my worry right now was Charlie.

He began laughing.

"Bella, baby. Don't worry about me. Your old man is just getting what he deserves for hurting you. I knew this was gonna happen. Just go take care of your sister and let me die in shame. I don't know why I couldn't tell you this before but I love you both. I was just so scared that you'd leave me like your mother did. I'm ready to die. I deserve it for scarring you and your sister. Honestly, my only regret is that your mother beat me to it."

I was in the hospital waiting for my father to wake up. They tried to convince me to get a room myself but I refused to leave him. Those things he said...

A nurse bustled in checking on him, giving me a look, before going out the way she'd come in.

When he finally woke up, I wasn't in the room. I'd stepped out to check on Alyssa and grabbed something to eat. The new shift working there hadn't seen me yet so a couple nurses rushed over to me almost forcing me into a room.

I pushed them away. "I'm fine," I grumbled while pushing past them to his room. Somehow, I couldn't even bring myself to say his name. I didn't even want to look a the hypocritical bastard. I fucking _hated_ him. For hurting Lyssy. I sighed knowing I'd have to take her home soon. I looked at Charlie who was staring at me. I growled.

"What the _hell_ is your problem," I hissed furious. "What was with that dumbass goodbye shit you-" I cut myself off with a howl.

"Isabella, your dumbass sperm donor didn't want to die in jail so I kept you under my control hoping you wouldn't tell until I died. I'll die real soon but I want you to do me a favor. It'll be real hard for you continue living here with all the bad memories. So, the least I can do for you is leave you with the house I have in Forks. I used to live there a while ago. You remember, right?" I glared at him.

"It was before Alyssa. Well, the house has yours and Alyssa's name on it already. It's just sitting there. It's fully furnished with brand new things. I also left some money for you in my bank account. Your name is on it too. All the money I never gave you when you needed it is in there. There's about...50,000 dollars in there. Please stay there. That's all I can tell you for now. The doctor's told me that I only have about two days before I'm gone. If you wouldn't mind...could...could you please..." He began tearing. "Could you bring Alyssa here so I could see her one last time?"

I turned and walked out leaving him there crying.

Home. When I got there, there was a note at the door. A notice. Rent was due. Fuck. I got in, showered, and cleaned up my bruises.

Contemplating whether or not I should move, bring Alyssa to him, get checked up, go to school, bring Alyssa to school, get Alyssa checked, accept all the money, believe him, what we were going to eat. I didn't even know where the new house was. I didn't have money for a plane ticket. I didn't know anyone there. I wanted to scream.

Alyssa. I called her down.

She bounded down the steps smiling. "IS! Guess what? A man came today! He said we were moving to Washington and gave me these!" She held out a thick envelope in her hand. "He said he'd come back to talk to you! YAY! Can we really move? I wanna move there and see those flowers on TV. And me and you and daddy can start all over. Ooohh! Guess what that creepy lady upstairs gave me today! She gave me Seafood that they eat in Washington. She said they eat a lot of Salmon so she made me some and then gave me an apple and some cheese after. Then, she went to the store and bought me some cake! It was cocunut! I liked it. And after you came to check on me...um...OH YEAH! She came back and said sh went to the bookstore and bought us stuff. She bought you this book called The Girl with the Dragon Tatoo. And she bought me _ten_ books! She said it's 'cause she loves me more. And she left food for you in the fridge!" She finally took a pause and looked really sad. "And um... I'm really really sorry but I ate the cocunut cake that the lady left for you. But it was really good. But I'll ask her for more if you want!"

I slowly prcessed all the information she just blurted and took the envelope from her hand. I looked at it. Plane Tickets.


	2. A Start, Anew

Chapter 2: A Start, Anew

**Who's Got Your Money - Tina Parol**

I'd decided to take Lyssy to the hospital to see him. He was crying out of hapiness. They were inseperable. I wanted to cry myself. When he died we had him cremated. There was a small ceremony. I had no idea who was payin for it. But every last bit of it was taken care of. Everything went by so fast. I couldn't even think at this point.

My ears popped. I was on the plane to Forks, Washington now. It still all came as a shock to me. All of it. Where the hell did Charlie get all this money? I was so confused and I had no one to give me answers.

_Urgh!_ I thought in frustration. Alyssa was fast asleep. I couldn't help but smile at her form.

Forks wasn't at all what I exected. It was the opposite of Pheonix. It was raining. I frowned, not at the rain, but at the man in the suit holding my full name up. I grabbe Alyssa's hand as the man made his way toward me. I automatically became protective of Lyssy. The man nodded when he reached us grabbing our luggage.

"I," he immediately spoke, "am your chauffeur for today. Your new car is parked outside your house. I'll drop you off.

The house was shabby. It wasn't the best but not the worst. My car was amazing! I couldn't believe it! It was a Hyundai Elantra. The inside of the house had been remodled to look way better than the inside though it was still pretty cramped. I'd found a card and a sticky note that said to activate my debit card. The furniture was all brand new and very presentable [http:/media(dot)photobucket(dot)com/image/brand%20new%20living%20room%20set/smills1961/Livingrooms/Ashley14953Cocoa(dot)jpg]. There was also a brand new flat screen, 65", with a manual next to it. [http:/www(dot)pinnacledesign(dot)net/images/tv6073_65(dot)jpg]

Everything brand new. Kitchen redone, washer and dryer combo, rooms painted exactly to our liking. It was picture perfect.

**AN: I thought you guys would like to see how they live. It's actually pretty comfy and purty(lol) on the inside but same as always on the outside to those who have seen the movie. err...yeah, so these are the links. :)**

**Kitchen - http:/www(dot)palacestone(dot)com/Quickstart/ImageLib/kitchen1(dot)gif**

**Alyssa's room - http:/feelhomeimprovement(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2008/06/karenroom(dot)jpg**

**Bella's Room - http:/www(dot)niken(dot)net/wp-content/uploads/2009/08/01_beautiful-bedroom(dot)jpg (&&) http:/tktdw(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2010/04/Home-Office-Furniture-table-and-executive-Chair-1(dot)jpg**

**Entertainment room - http:/www(dot)awmediasolutions(dot)com/images/avad_racks_mediaroom_1(dot)jpg**

** so everything else really is up there. for the living/family room and what not...so...what's goin on?...NOW BACK TO OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION!**

Now, we just had to set ourselves up in Spoons and hope everything goes okay.

Alyssa immediately unpacked what little she had and went to the game room. I scolded her and told her she had to shower first. She did it as quick as possible before going back. I was happy she was happy. She was legally mine now. My father signed the papers over giving me custody and since we had this house and all the money we did, and plus I was old enough to work now, the government signed off. I smiled. Maybe my father wasn't as bad as I thought. I still hadn't forgiven him but I'd softened.

Lost in my own thoughts, I tripped and broke my nose on the hardwood floor. _SHIT!_ My first day in Knives and I've already begun being clumsy. I called Lyssy down and she rolled her eyes upon seeing the mess I'd created. She grabbed a towel and gav it to me.

Since when did she know where things were? We just got here! Damn!

The nurses bustled about taking care of me. They'd get used to this eventually. I finally got a doctor to come to me. I literally gasped when I saw him. I wanted to drrrroooollll. CRAP! I WAS!

He chuckled and his voice was deep.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Adams. Nice to meet you."

"I-Bella. Bella. And you'll definitely be seing me a lot around here. You're going to regret saying that."

He raised an eyebrow and was about to speak when I interrupted.

"I mean," I stuttered, " it's not that I'll l-like stalk you or...I just.. I'm really-"

He smiled. "Clumsy," he finished with a hint of question in his voice.

I nodded and blushed. He laughed again. "It's okay," he soothed. "Now! Let's check out this broken nose. I'm guessing you know how it goes, right?"

I nodded. "This is the twelfth time I've broken my nose. And I'm not exaggerating. I've counted."

He whistled in shock. "Wow! You definitely know about this broken nose tyhing then, huh? Let's get it over with. I'm sure you have boys heart to melt."

I felt like _I_ was when his warm hands brushed over my nose checking it out. He was fit and had a set of brown locks that I wanted to run my hands through. I sighed. How old was he? Older than I could have.

My nose was wrapped up and I was on my way to school. I was going to register Alyssa and myself while I was out. When that was done I decided to go shopping and use the credit card. We went to the mall and bought a thousand dollars worth of things. Alyssa was grinning widely at the pair of clothes she just chose for herself, with my approval.

We stepped out and I heard a shriek. We turned to face a group people who were laughing and giggling to themselves. The one who had apparently screamed was glaring at the rest.

"Not funny, Emmett. Edward! Alice! You were in this too."

"Relax, Rose."

They'd reached us now.

"Is! I want to go to that store! Please!"

I looked in horror at the store Alyssa was talking about. Victoria's secret. I groaned.

"No, Lyssy. You want to make a teddy bear or something?"

She growled and hmphed. "Stop using me as an excuse for that stupid store! I wanna go in there!"

I glared at her not realizing that the group I'd previously been staring at was now waiting for me and Lyssy move out their way. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Please, Is. Erica said her mom let her buy bras and underwear from there."

"Erica is just as much flat-chested as you and I'm one-hundred-percent sure that that underwear doesn't even fit you!" She frowned.

"FINE!" SHe stomped off into Game Stop. I looked u at the group who were now staring at me with humorous looks on their faces. I blushed and stepped out the way. I barely got a second look.

This town wasn't much on the welcoming comitee.

After buying a truck-load of stuff from the mall, with many trips inbetween to drop off all the bags, we stopped and went to the food-court. After that, we went grocery shopping. The entire trunk and back seat of the car was full. The day was over.

Lyssy and I both showered the days's content off and put on new clothing. We had a quick snack before heading off to bed. I tucked her in and my my way to my own new room. I plopped down and don't even think I had a thought, or at least a coherent one, before dozing off to sleep.


End file.
